Love Bites
by the-loveless105
Summary: Avril 15 , and her two older brothers, Jesse 16 and Tyler 17 move to a new school in a new city, in a new state. Jesse and Tyler really don't care but Avril hates it and wants to go back to her old school in Pheonix, Arizona. Until she mee


Love Bites

AVRIL'S P.O.V.

"Jesse! Tyler! Wake up! You guys have to drive me to school today. I don't know if you morans forgot but we just moved here and we have to go to a new fucking school and my car is still in fucking Arizona! So get your lazy asses up and get ready!" she yells into her two older brothers' room.

"Don't give us attitude or your walking Avril!" Tyler yelled back while still in the comfort of his bed.

"Yeah Pinky, Ty's right, you of all people, should have a positive outlook on this whole situation." Jesse states calmly while he starts to get out of bed and get ready for school.

"Ugh! Stop being such a pacifist Jesse! It's really annoying." grumbles Tyler to his younger brother.

"Shut the hell up Tyler and what is that supposed to mean Jess?" I say storming into the boys' room.

"It means Avril, that we are in a new state a new city and a new school. This is the perfect opportunity for you to turn around your life and start on a better path than the one you were on back in Pheonix." Jesse says while turning to face his little sister shirtless and wearing only boxers.

UNKNOWN P.O.V.

They're father had walked out on them when Avril was only 4 years old, Grace was 5, Jesse was 6, and Tyler was 7. Everyone took it pretty hard. Even Grace but she decided she wanted to move with her dad so since no one talks to dad anymore they don't talk to they're sister Grace either. Tyler and Avril made it an excuse to act out and stress out they're mother terribly but Jesse took a whole other outlook on it. He decided he would be the man of the house. Even when they were little the middle child was always the most mature of the 4 of them.

He was always the one to make good grades even though he was often staying up late at night waiting up for Avril and Tyler to get home from God-Knows-Where. They're mother, Kate would always tell him "Go on to bed honey i'll keep watch for them." and he would reply the same thing everytime, "No mom, you go to bed you have to go to work early tomorrow. I can use this time to catch up on reading or something productive. Don't worry. I have everything under control. I love you."

And with the comfort that at least one of her three children would make something of the life she could give them being a single parent of three teenagers.

AVRIL'S P.O.V.

_Ugh! I swear these guys are going to give me a heart attack one day! Why is Tyler such an ass? And how can Jesse always seem to be so nice? Oh...thats right I forgot he's "Dad" now. At least that's what he thinks._

"Kids? Are you ready yet? Your going to be late for school." yelled Avrils' mom Kate.

"I am mom but they aren't." Avril yelled back to her mom.

"Shut up Avril. Yes we are. You don't know everything you know." said Tyler as he poked his head into his sisters room.

"HEY! What did i tell you about coming in my room!? I said DON'T!!" yelled Avril as she pused her brother and they started fighting. That is until Jesse the pacifist came and broke it up.

JESSES' P.O.V.

"Kids? Whats going on up there?" yelled they're mom when she heard all the noise.

"Come on guys. No one wants to go to our new school with any cuts, bumps, or bruses." says Jesse while stopping his brother and sister from fighting.

"What's going on up there!? Someone tell me something." they're mom said starting to really wonder what was going on.

TYLERS' P.O.V.

"Nothing mom! Damn cool it!" Tyler yelled back at his mom getting annoyed at her questions of concern for her children.

"Dude, don't talk to mom that way. It's not cool. Have at least some respect." said Jesse to his brother.

"Oh! My! God! Are we ever going to go to freaking school? Because I don't know about you guys but I would really like to get today over with A.S.A.P. And also can i ride with you Jess?" says Avril loudly getting impatient with her brothers.

"Yes, of course you can Pinky. Let's go." said Jesse as his brother, sister, and himself started down the stairs.

AVRILS' P.O.V.

"Is this it? Is this our new school Jess?" Avril asked her brother after an awkwardly silent ride to school.

"Yeah Pinky, it is. It's quite a bit smaller than our school in Pheonix isn't it? And a bit...darker." Jesse replied to his sister while observing his surroundings.

"Yeah. A hell of alot smaller and the school isn't dark just the people. Havn't any of them ever heard of the indoors? Daaaayyyyyum!" says Avril a bit loudly causing her to get some less than pleasent looks from some of the people within earshot.

"Avril Marie Davidson! Lower your voice and stop being so hostile." Jesse ordered his little sister in a very stern voice.

"Wow...d-...di- did you just pull the full name card on me Jesse Collin Davidson? And sorry i guess your right...on the way here I was thinking about what you said to me earlier this morning and I am going to use this situation to start my life on a better path than the one i was on back in Pheonix. But I'm telling you now it's not the path you think I'm going to choose." says Avril to her brother in an effort to comfort him that she'll be better but also warn him that she's not going to be as good as he thinks.

"What do you mean Pinky?" Jesse asks his sister confused.

"I mean that I'm not going to be as bad as I used to be but I'm not going to be little miss goody-two-shoes either. Maybe I'll choose a different type of friends to hang out with." Avril says to her brohter.

"Well thats awesome Pinky! I'm very proud of yo-...."

"Wow....!! Who are those hot guys over there!?!" exclaims Avril to her brother.

"Jeez Pink, control yourself. We are in public. And I don't know who they are but Pinky they look like trouble. Please, do me a favor and stay away from them...please sis?" Jesse pleads of hs sister.

"Yeah...sure....whatever you say Jess." Avril says

while stairing at the small group of guys across the parking lot.

"Yeah well we need to go to the principles office to get our scheduals and a map of the school so we can get to class." Jesse says trying to get his little sister out of the trance she was in.


End file.
